mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 11
Relative to Glitch of Elastigirl/Leela If I noticed sprites's effect, it's because some character has sprites's effect during jump (Hatsune Miku and the Guilty Gear's characters). And for Elastigirl, it's not during crouching, but standing. ;) ---Toupou--- (talk) 15:44, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I simply assumed "z (on the ground)" meant the couching hard punch. I really don't think we need a Glitch section. 15:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I say "on the ground" for do not mean that it's "in air", but thank to know. And a bit lot of articles has Glitch section. x3 ---Toupou--- (talk) 15:49, May 16, 2013 (UTC) In case you missed it, Everytime you edit batgirl you get -97 and when I do I get +97! I'm hhelping... Your not! You moron, that's relating to the character count, not "reputation". 18:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Boss! I waiting your answer in my blog. : 3 ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Can ya help a guy out here? I need some help on setting up M.U.G.E.N. A person told me to contact you for help,so can ya do me a favor and help a guy out? DeadWabbit15 (talk) 20:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) P.S I just need help on ajusting the screen size beacause my desktop freezes whenever something fullscreen is being played. By "fullscreen", I assume you mean M.U.G.E.N runs in full screen mode? Search for "fullscreen=1" in your mugen.cfg file. Either remove it or change the value to 0. 20:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you ban Dylanius9000Mugen from chat? He's being rude to others. Dan Vs. Rocks! 21:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Give me some concrete evidence, and I'll see to it that it happens. 21:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Concrete? evidence usually comes as in the form of paper! (EDIT:Oops.) Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 00:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ghetsis for MUGEN Hey Plasmoid, I just wanted to conferm I've found a Ghetsis for MUGEN, this one plays like the source game. Anyways, I'll put the link up once I find it again, or I can put a mediafire link if needed. 16:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Sweet, thanks! 16:41, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Heres the link where I found it at: http://sinowa.zouri.jp/ 16:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Added to the collection. It has an issue with MUGEN 1.0, though it's easily fixed by removing the DisplayToClipboard state controller in state 13002. On a side note, I got -1 rep for saying Evil Gastly is utter garbage. Clearly someone's a bit confused :P 19:30, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you please ban Croagunk005 and Chandelure005? Croagunk005 was insulting Alfjarquin and Nessthecat, and Chandelure005 was insultind TheWaluigiking on the chat and being very rude, also making spam! ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 01:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not responding sooner. Ack, I hate sounding incompetent, but without any visual evidence, I can't really do anything. "Picture or it didn't happen", essentially. Although, the usernames do seem oddly similar, no? Both are Pokémon names with 005 added on the end. Hmm... 22:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Here's the evidences: --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 03:21, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Report these two please SonicCrash (talk) 03:43, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Chandelure005 and Croagunk005 are the same persson look: He insulted my country in a RACIST way: And also just keep sayng the same thing...: And he send me VIRUS two. LOOK THE PICTURES! Thats it...so we really want you to block him,is the only way to save the world,so turn your hat backwards,chose your Pokémon and BAN him,good luck. (Send by Ivan Luiz Fighter) LITTLE UPDATE: Don't worry, I've banned him and many of his sockpuppets from the wiki and chat. 05:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Sir PlasmoidThunder, please hurry up and ban CHANDELURE005, HE IS COMPLETELY INSULTING ABOUT EVERYONE ON THE CHAT, HE EVEN INSULTED ME I see the problem has be sorted, so I've removed the images from my talk page to keep it formatted, as well as merging all the topics into one. It appears all the commotion occurs when I'm sleeping :P 13:00, June 8, 2013 (UTC) You need to ban those two Now because if they say one more thing about black people i will... just can you please ban those two fools because i'm will mad! 6tails6 9:40 AM June 8 2013 (UTC) They've been banned already. If you read my above message, you'd notice that I said "I see the problem has been sorted", meaning someone has already banned them. 12:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Chatmod? Long time to text, Plasmoidthunder. I was wondering if you could choose a new chat mod? I can't go on that often anymore since I've been busy with school. However, I'll come on whenever I can. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 14:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I do believe adding chatmod status is within my power, but to whom? Of course, admins have chatmod powers, but Eljosho and I appear to be the only ones who join the chat at least semi-frequently (unless I'm forgetting someone, of course). Perhaps I should give it to Toupou; frequently on the chat, knows the rules and abides by them (also enforcing them to an extent). Seem good, sir? 15:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) True, he would be suitable but he is a French speaker. However, since he is older than either of us, it would make sense. In all due respect, I believe that Toupou would be suitable due to his age and whatever other factors you have mentioned . Just in case, we perhaps should have a poll about this?"People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 13:56, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Mmh, but which other users would be included in the poll, or should it be a "should Toupou be promoted to Chatmod?" poll? Nevertheless, I do agree with the idea of a poll :) Of course, no matter which format we choose to do for the poll, there will be people asking to be chatmods. I'll just have to crush their hopes and dreams if they do >:) 14:48, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not replying earlier. I'm busy with studying for exams. Here's a list of candidates that maybe worthy to be a chat mod. Never mind. *1. Toupou *2. Hiperhazz *3. Naoki (if he ever comes back). *4. TheWaluigiking *5. Darkpatriot "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 22:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Broken Link. I would just like to let you know the link to Very Cheap Insane Silly Gaelik SSJ135 is broken. I was going to try him but it seems I can't. 22:09, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Damn. It appears the creator has removed it from his MediaFire... 22:41, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Your friend Kanbei Lol I saw you changed most of the nintendo characters, to Super Smash Bros U pictures. Awesome. Yup. At least they have transparent backgrounds this time around and are in .png format. Those Brawl ones didn't fit well into the infoboxes :/ 18:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Should I add this character to this catagory? I edited the omega tiger woods page and added a download link to a character named Symbiote omega tiger woods. Should I add the omega tiger woods article to the symbiote characters catagory since I added the symbiote omega tiger woods download in the download links?Thecrazyvoid (talk) 17:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Thecrazyvoid These sorts of characters normally have their own articles. I wouldn't add the category. 21:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) That's a bad idea. he doesn't know HOW to make a page. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 21:41, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Trouble maker... We had a trouble maker today. This person has vandalized some pages and Dylanuis did a good job of undoing this person's edits. The person is User: Krunkthedog. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 03:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Offender has been dealt with and executed. 14:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I think that P0008874 has needing of a ban for calm down his mind, I undo his vandalism fortunately! ---Toupou--- (talk) 14:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Logger? Hey Plasmoid, are you aware of the guy in chat is logging it and is getting unfair edits? I just wanted to let you know incase you had no idea. I am aware of this. "Unfair edits"? Does an edit count really matter? Mine's only so big because I make mistakes :P 12:15, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Should we keep the chat logger? I do believe there that are benefits with it. For example, we cannot be around here all the time and just in case something goes wrong in the chat, there will be evidence. However, the question is do the positives outweigh the negative implications? What is your say Plasmoid? I also know Kakarot1925 and he made the chat log as a favour. If you make this official, please inform him. Thank you. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 18:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks for approving it :) Glad to see that your ok with it :D Kakarot1925 (talk) 20:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ronald McDonald Page I noticed all the download links were gone from someone messing up the page, so I re-added them add again. I'm not sure if their all the original links but I would suggest blocking the person if they mess that page up again. I also wanted to ask if that message on my talk page was you because I removed it for space...just asking. 15:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I get this a lot. It's just an automated message that a script produces when a user has made their first edit. The user at the end of the message is generally the most active admin of the site. 20:40, June 20, 2013 (UTC) In a Rut It's not just the fact that I'm struggling to keep an interest in working on Trigger Happy's sprites, but a few days ago my main DeviantArt account was banned for good, and I'm still trying to get over it. Frankly, I'm not in undertanding how I actually got banned, although I think it was for having alt accounts or something. To make matters worse, one of the people I used to have in my bio page until the person outcried over it is really trying their hardest to make me feel like crap about it. The person's been going on about how I'm such a manipulative snake (which I really think the person should look in the mirror, cause they seems to be one themself) and how my best friend is supposedly a white knight and how I'm this awful person who shouldn't even be given a chance to make up for their past mistakes. Deep down, it makes me want to re-add the person to my bio of things I hate. People have told me to move on and not fixate on things, but I'm still having a hard time getting over her. I don't know what to do anymore. MugoUrth (talk) 13:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I see. I did happen to notice !MugoUrth the other day, and I was slightly puzzled, seeing as I thought you'd only been temporarily banned, not fully deactivated. I'm struggling with stuff too, but I'd rather not go into it for fear of it escalating into something worse. I do have one question though: is this idiot you speak of someone you know in real life or just digitally? Just remember: only you know what kind of a person you truly are, even if you won't admit it to the world. People can say what they like about someone, but most of the time, they're way off ;) 18:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I only know the person online. MugoUrth (talk) 19:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Code of P.M. Approved Why are you disapproving my creations? Pm58790 (talk) 02:24, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Give an instance where I have said such a thing. 21:03, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Spanglyweff Another Evil Ryu character has been created called C.Evil ryu, could you add that character to the evil ryu page? Alerkina4isback (talk) 14:49, July 5, 2013 (UTC) What you like to edit a Reiko Nagase http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Reiko_Nagase He's not going to. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 15:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) What are you doing, Stop deleting pagesAlerkina4isback (talk) 18:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Only when you bother to make them properly. 21:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Post deletion There a fight going on in a blog that is nonsence and innapropiate. Should those comments be deleted? 12:48, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes, though I'll do it to make up for my F-Zero-related absence :P 21:00, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Dr. Stewart's Image Training Did you really have to Delete the Captain Russia page? I was not done with it, (I was going to list all my characters and stuff) IDGCaptainRussia (talk) 17:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes I did. You see, I cannot tolerate those who create a practically empty article and go to edit it some two weeks later. Why can't they simply create the article when there's stuff to put in it? You simply created are article that was asking for deletion; a creator that hasn't released anything is like a W.I.P. character - he/she doesn't exist, so shouldn't be classed as a creator because they haven't created anything. 20:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll remake my page when released something, thanks for clearing with me. IDGCaptainRussia (talk) 20:20, July 8, 2013 (UTC) And one more thing Forgot to mention, I was going to edit it the next day, but there was no internet, I did not have the tools at hand when I first created it IDGCaptainRussia (talk) 20:22, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I really need to read the rules (again) The Skiver had too much copied text, sorry about that. Also it is not in the megaman catagory for an known reason. IDGCaptainRussia (talk) 22:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC)